


Bechloe Week Day 6 - Good Luck Charm

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 6, F/F, Good Luck Charm, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week Day 6 - Good Luck CharmChloe is Beca's good luck charm





	Bechloe Week Day 6 - Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Much, much shorter one this time.

Kids is not something Beca Mitchell ever thought that she would want.  When she was in her late teens all she imagined was music… and sex.  Both came true and much, much more when she met Chloe Beale.  Ever since meeting the beautiful red-head, Beca has believed that she was her good luck charm.  Sort of her own personal version of a rabbit’s foot or a four leaf clover.  Things just seemed to go her way when the red-head was around.

They became friends in college and started dating mid-way through.  Chloe’s been there for all of Beca’s most important moments for college and adulthood.  Like when she got the internship with Residual Heat up against some stiff competition, or when she created a demo with her fellow Bella Emily to give to her boss (which was subsequently picked up for release), or when she was promoted to a Senior Producer at her current record company, or even when she won at the Grammy’s.  Chloe has been there for all of it, as Beca’s friend, girlfriend, fiancée and now wife.

The brunette believes that if it weren’t for Chloe barging into her shower a month into her first year of college, her life would never be what it is today (and it’s pretty _fucking_ amazing).  Now that she is in her early thirties and MARRIED (another thing she never thought would be on the cards for her), her view on the subject of kids has changed.  The reason for that change is her wife, Chloe.  The red-head has brought so much love into her life that she’s sure there is plenty just sitting there waiting to be passed on because there is only so much she can fit in herself. 

They’re currently at the fertility clinic awaiting the results of the artificial insemination procedure so that they can try for the family that they are so ready for.  Chloe is lying down on the bed, holding Beca’s hand while they wait for the Doctor to return.  The shorter girl is stroking the red-head’s hair away from her face and periodically kissing her on the lips, cheeks, forehead and the tip of her nose.

Moments later the Doctor returns with a smile and says that the procedure was successful but they won’t know if the fertilised eggs implant successfully for 2 weeks.  Until then Chloe has to take it easy and avoid strenuous activity.  They leave the clinic hopeful and happy that they have started this journey together, both nervously excited for the pregnancy test in 2 weeks’ time.

They spend the next 2 weeks with Beca doting on Chloe’s every need – trying to help her in every way possible.  She cooks her dinner, brings her breakfast in bed, massages her feet and back to help her relax, brings her books to read, sings to her – everything Chloe could want.

When the waiting period is up, Beca comes home from work with a pregnancy testing kit so they can do the test from home prior to the blood test at the doctors.  They are fidgeting on the couch currently waiting for the 90 second timer to finish so that they can find out if they will start their little family.  Once they hear the beep, they turn and look at each other, exhaling nervously before picking up the stick.

Seeing the positive sign sends a wave of relief and excitement through both of them and they jump up together and hug one another tightly.  Tears stream out of both of their eyes as they laugh and squeal.  Beca always thought Chloe was her good luck charm and she definitely is, but now they have another one on the way.  Beca can only see their lives getting better from now on.


End file.
